


Oh boy, It's Love at first fight!

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Falling in love was never Minghao's cup of tea, maybe he has a thing for people who drives him crazy and fortunately or unfortunately, Wen Junhui does it the best.





	Oh boy, It's Love at first fight!

It was the start of new semester, which means new faces from lateral entry and new professors appointed to uplift their-whatever shit they call as standards. The early winter is not doing good to many students, the forth coming signs of flu evident with red noses and little sneezing sounds can be heard, here and there. 

Minghao, however was not the one to be bothered by petty things as such. His so called fierce attitude morally won't allow him to indulge in socializing with others, nor does he care about people who's about to cater his studies and lecture session for the next three months. 

"You want a grade, a good one at that...I'll make sure I get it"

That was his approach towards studies and that athletic body he has, comes from years of training in Wushu, a skill he doesn't express often in public; not because of insecurity or some shit like that. He doesn't like bragging about it, like few of the students does it with half boiled hapkido they learn from third rated teachers. 

His group of friends or actually  acquaintances, he prefers to call them consist of his senior Soonyoung, a small kid who goes by the name of Lee Chan and  his short hyung Jihoon, who he wanted to squish like a teddy bear and roll with him on the ground. Too bad soonyoung won't allow it. 

The lean muscles on his biceps and his stead fast walk make people think twice before talking to him, successfully refining stupid shit heads coming to him for whatever reasons they have. He's not the one who has short temper but people often tell him exactly that, two black eyes he gave to his classmates when they called Jihoon "shortie" be the most apparent evidence. 

He himself calls Jihoon "shortie" everytime and Lee Chan doesn't see the point. 

His single mother cares a lot more about her job in corporate office than tending to her only son and the choice of signing him up for the wushu class was the only good thing she ever did, according to Minghao besides bringing him to the world. The boy doesn't care about his divorced father nor does he keep accounts on her mother's short time boyfriends. 

Minghao always wanted to grow pets but his lazy attitude and care free life didn't want to put a living being in danger. 

He avoids his neighbour Mingyu and his boyfriend Wonwoo like  plague, after one time he saw them canoodling in the terrace. Minghao had deliberatedly avoided that spot for wushu practice and the couple themselves; acting like he didn't know them,for that cringy itch that comes up when his vision lands on them.

It's not like he hates them for being gay. 

Being a pansexual himself, the boy doesn't give a shit about it, but the whole process of falling in love and making chocolates for valentines is too mainstream for him. When confronted whether he wanted to die as an unskinned hermit, he simply posed a middle finger, giving the thug smirk everyone hates to see. 

"I would die to see the person who'd whip Minghao's ass and make him stay in lane"  was Jihoon's twenty first birthday wish, blowing the lit candles on the strawberry cake silently with that shit eating grin  and the very oblivious Minghao, who was next to him, twisted the confetti canon with slitted eyes, not knowing that's exactly what's going to happen to him. 

 

It was the third day of the semester, and just like every other time, Minghao swung his back pack and walked through the corridor like he owned it, the sound of professors shouting about concepts and what not in junior classes amusing him greatly. His next class starts not until the next twenty minutes, Jihoon and Lee Chan in their own level of classes respectively, giving no space for the idea of bunking. 

Minghao  randomly choose a spot, opposite to a particular junior sociology class, viewing how a little chubby boy wearing specs is enthusiastically answering every question the teacher asked. 

He rolled his eyes, wondering how people like him do exist. It is not that he hates the idea of studying or paying attention in class, but few prodigies think that they own the whole department and the way they try to over smart other students is absolutely sickening- he's totally being sarcastic by calling them prodigies. 

Hao finally breathed a sigh of relief, when that nerd placed his ass on the polished wooden seat, the teacher proceeding with the rest of the topic. 

It was when he fished for the mobile phone, did the accident happen. 

Someone had the audacity to splash water on his face. 

Minghao, of course was got off guard, his vision blurred with water which gave him an acute sting in eyes, preventing him from seeing the face of the fucker who did this to him. 

The boy heard numerous apologies, but he was very well determined with the fact that he's not letting him go without giving him a piece of his mind, a striking kick on his shin if possible. He had to be a bit discrete with that. 

Whenever Minghao decided to go all thug on a particular person he'll make sure that no one's around him, nor does he leave a significant evidence behind, because the college management absolutely believes in the motto of "Trust with valid evidence"

And not once was he placed in any sorts of penalty for indulging in violence and this time however, Minghao decided to forgo his carefulness and carry on with the flow. 

When his vision was clear enough to locate a guy's face, his heart first time thumped helplessly, the narrow nose of the man giving his face a distinct look of handsomeness, and he kind of looked like an imported product from Japan.

Minghao's mind summed up the man's features in the span of thirty seconds, his heart stuttering at the wholeness of pure untainted good looks. However his thugness woke up the last second before he decided to withdraw the attack, resulting him in landing a square punch in the tall man's left cheek, the brutal force of it resulting in the birth of pink coloured bruise, which undoubtedly will turn to a purple one in the course of time. 

'What the fuck?!' The stunning visual shouted, and Minghao was about to give him his legendary middle finger, on to which he had placed a small red stoned floral ring. 

However, when he saw the teaching faculty from the opposite class staring at them with gritted teeth and whole of that class students turning up themselves as the audience for this unofficial smack down, did he realized he fucked up. 

 

                                                                                                                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

'Minghao! Look at the bruise for yourself!' The chairman shouted at him, holding the pretty boy's face in his grip quite tightly in the name of examining it. 

Hao looked up to see the "Japan import" staring at him with a dirty look, a scowl curled at the corner of his lips. 

They were currently situated in the chairman's room, the pretty boy sitting next to the Chairman, legs folded and all, Minghao on the opposite side, standing with his head hung low, his eyes however sneaking glances at the fickling expressions of people there, including his homeroom teacher. 

'Sir, he splashed water on me!'  Hao defended himself, picking up his wet graphic tee he was wearing that morning. 

'It was an accident and I apologized, what do you expect me to do?'  The lean figure sitting next to the chairman asked, the challenging look on his face agitating Minghao's peace even more, and that definitely didn't include the way his heart is doing somersault at the moment. 

'Your words sound like you are not taking responsiblity for this issue..' Minghao retorted, throwing the tee shirt down which had a dragon print on it. He liked dragons, a lot. 

'Seriously, what do you expect me to do...? I don't get your problem' 

Honestly, Minghao doesn't know why he's reacting like this either. The last time he hit someone was the guy who cheated on his classmate whom he considers as his sister - she was half chinese. He got away quickly with that since no one saw it and that guy was too afraid to open up his mouth and told his parents that he tripped in men's washroom. 

Most of the times, Minghao acts cool; controlling his emotions because that is the first and foremost step in learning any martial arts and main ideology he learnt from watching Karate Kid, twice. 

Maybe, it is that handsome face that is irking him or that cool posture that boy is maintaing or what?

He couldn't put a finger on it. 

'I require an apology' 

'I apologized, already..'

'A proper one' 

He saw that boy rolling his eyes, and that expression brought a small smile to his face which he quickly covered up by pretending to cough.

'I'm sorry, Minghao...I acted carelessly and it wasn't my intention to hit your cute face with water' 

Minghao could feel his neck heating up. but he picked up the wet tee and covered it around his neck, nodding at the boy with small smile. 

'I accept your apology, I'm sorry too.' The boy said, picking up his back from the floor. 'The issue is over, I guess' 

He said and was about to walk out of the door, when the "Japan import" stood up from his seat, pushing the chair backward in process, raising an accusing finger at Minghao.

'Who said the issue was over?' The boy asked, pointing the bruise forming on his cheek.

'What?' Minghao decided to play dumb -  not his fault that the success rate in following this method was high, especially with his mother. Before the handsome man could open his mouth, the door to the chairman's office was burst open, and there entered a lady followed by a man wearing geek glass, carrying a suitcase.

'My Junnie~ are you okay? Who hurt my Junnie~?' The woman was wearing red matte lipstick, face caked with make up and a short business suit; making her look like she dropped from a secretary roll of a second rated Korean film. 

Minghao, on seeing this whole heart wrenching mother - son reunion, couldn't help but snort; his body shaking - his mind however badly wanted to suppress the laughter. 

'Yah! Is it you?' The lady pointed at him, and only from the close look did he realize the  woman shares his nationality. Seems like the lady understood it too, slurs of Mandarin coming out from her mouth, mocking his whole existence and that her son knows wushu and he'd whip his ass when they are out of the school premises and that she'll hire thugs to beat him up nicely. 

'I'm a thug myself, Ma'am' Minghao replied, in perfect mandarin and the lady gasped dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at him just like how her son did a while ago, widening her eyes at a very confused Chairman. 

'Look! did you hear that? He's such an irresponsible child!' 

The chairman looked like he's about to go crazy. 'Mrs. Wen, please try to talk in Korean, you very well know we can't understand whatever language you spoke just now, besides we didn't ask you to come here, who called you?' 

The mother's boy put his head down and the Chairman glared at him.

It was the turn for the lady's secretary to speak up. 

'Sir, our young master is hurt...we require compensation!' 

'Mister, try to understand, That guy is a college student, not like he runs some business empire, give him a break'  His homeroom teacher supported and Minghao was thankful for that. 

'He should have known that before hitting our young master!' The man with geek glass stood affirm, and the honey skin toned boy was losing his patience. Minghao looked at the pretty boy, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here. 

'Listen, I'm sorry, shouldn't have hit your son...I cannot pay up any sorts of compensation and that's final' 

The lady was kind of taken aback by his boldness and Minghao had some unnamed satisfaction blooming in his heart at the sight of her reaction. 

Well, that smugness short lived when the pretty boy leaned over and whispered something in her ears, his mother's facial expression visibly perking at that, the glint in her eyes was so bright that it could overshine the LED bulb glowing above her head. 

'My smart son is so kind....he came upon on the idea of employing this guy over here as his new secuirty guard for a month, to pay up the compensation...' 

 

 

                                                                                                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Minghao couldn't believe that this is happening. One minute he was a free bird, who could go wherever he wants and spend his weekends lazily and the next moment - he's pushed as a new employee in Wen's residence. The moment he heard the proposal, he wanted to continously bang his head on the Chairman's polished, well kept desk.

His homeroom teacher and the Chairman seemed to like the idea of it, the lady brainwashing them with the words of "discipline" and "opportunity". 

Minghao stood stoic there all the while, half mindedly wanting to call his mom for help but realized that she'd push the contract for six months instead of one.  He doesn't want it. thank you very much. 

A visiting card was shoved in his hands by the pretty boy, and few people in the room told something to him, but his brain became half dead by then, the scenario of being the pretty boy's bodyguard playing in his mind like a broken record, enslaving his month's freedom for a single not so painful punch to the man's face.

How bad could that be?

They are just over reacting?

'They are well endowed with money, of course they would react like that!' was Soonyoung's reply. 

'Why don't you pay up the money?' Jihoon questioned him, examining the visiting card that Minghao crushed out of spite. 

'I'd rather kill my self than borrow money from my mom, besides she would roast me in a frying pan for hitting a guy again.' 

'Soonyoung, this is actually your senior, Wen Junhui...' 

The said person's eyes expanded on hearing Jihoon's words, grabbing the card from his lover's hold to examine it by himself. 

'Minghao you are doomed, he'll kill you slowly in his own way'  Soonyoung declared. 

The Chinese boy threw a nasty look at him. 'What do you mean?' 

 

                                                                                                                @@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

When Soonyoung warned him about the special attitude of Jun's, Minghao didn't pay any heed. In fact, he thought it'd be at least entertaining for him to watch make Jun a fool of himself. 

But now he realized, that he'd rather sweep this whole mansion's floor rather than hearing Jun spewing some narcissistic shit. It had been only fifteen minutes into the mansion, but Minghao has already analyzed Junhui in hundred dimensions. For starters, the boy only drinks caramel machhiato, sharp at 8.30 in the morning; rides Manhattan grey audi everyday, the assistant he hired will open the door for him and will manage the flocking girls around him; he'd wave his hands like a prince he is and will walk to his class, his personal assistant carrying the bag for him. 

Jun has a fucking fan page for him!

One thing Minghao doesn't understand is that, how come he doesn't know these things. Like, he's been to this school for the most part of his life and not once did he see the mass population of girls waiting near the school gates until today morning. 

When his actual Personal assistant told him about this, he freaking laughed at his face, saying this is not some K drama and that he shouldn't exaggerate things. Now that he realize, the reception Jun received at the entrance of the college is almost as similar to the one where celebrities get.

'Take my bag and clear the crowd' Was Jun's curt command. 

Minghao rolled his eyes, but obliged nonetheless; knowing he has no other go. 

The Chinese boy always thought that girls were like flowers, soft and gentle, graceful and all, except for his mother of course - exception made after overhearing her curse at her ex- boyfriend. But now, after a girl sprayed his eyes with perfume bottle when he asked her to back the fuck down, he realized girls can be fierce if they want and men can't do anything against them, because they'd be labelled as some sadistic psychopaths and male chauvinists. At that moment he resented on the fact that how this society possess double standards and how men should have some organizations to save them from fierce woman. 

It took him good thirty seconds to realize that he's thinking about society before college gates, with stinging eyes. 

He quickly disposed the ladies, with endearing words, determined that, he some how should save his eyes from that alcoholic cologne or what not hidden inside the pretty purses they carry.

Minghao carried Jun's bag, everyone murmuring at the sight of them together and few boys greeting Junhui at the corridors, hunching at the corners - like a typical college scenario and he was smug enough to throw a stylish salute at them. 

Then came the chic that must be present in all rich men's lives. Her hair was tied to a little pony tail, swishing from side to side, and a sickening devil voice inside Minghao wanted to dunk those strands in kerosene and lit them up in fire.

Well, he can't do that, of course.

The girl walked ahead of him but behind of Jun, accommodating herself in the intermediate space and he really wanted to shout at Jun to end his early morning ramp walk and get over with it. 

Finally the boy reached his class, and just as he turned over, Minghao tossed his bag to him and walked away, only to be pulled back by a grip on his collar. 

'Pick me up at lunch' 

 

                                                                                                                                

                                                                                                                             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

'Heard that you became a slave of some hot ass guy' Minghao's seat partner who goes by the name of Yoon Jeonghan asked him. 

'Well, i'm not a slave, you smartass...I'm his bodyguard' He retorted. 

'Well, they are just same, duh....' 

Minghao had enough of this humiliation. 

'Say one more word, I'll break your teeth and end up in prison!' 

That Yoon boy let out a little chuckle at that. 'You are a softie to do such things, get over it! besides my boyfriend will break your knuckles one by one and design them into some pretty earrings, if you lay your hands on me...' 

The guy sitting next to the duo got terrified on hearing the conversation and moved to the last seat of the class room. 

 

                                                         

                                                                                                                             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

The lunch hour came soon too much to his liking, his friends waving him good bye in the most dramatic way possible. He didn't turn and look back knowing Jihoon and Soonyoung would give him that mocking grin and that Jeonghan guy would be eating face with Seungcheol.

Minghao doesn't what know deed he did to get these people as his friends and that pain in the ass he met recently, who goes by the name of Wen Junhui. The boy purposefully walked slow, so that the "Japan import" won't look for him, trying to satiate his hunger first.

But what he didn't expect was Junhui waiting for him before the empty class and corridor, leaning on the white rail with hands folded. 

In few exact to describe the situation : He was lstanding there like waiting for his girlfriend whom he wants to go on a date with. 

'Sorry, I'm late...' Minghao said meekly, ducking his head away in embarrasment, a pinch of guilt adding to the equation. The pretty boy simply stared back at him, with eyes  sharper than any of the weapons Minghao had an encounter with. Not that he used them for fighting, you know..those stuff he saw in a Joseon Museum. 

'I could see your sorry face right from there, when you walked liked you didn't give a fuck' Jun pointed at the point of corridor where the floor starts. 

The senior didn't wait to hear the reply from the other, throwing his bag at his hands and began to walk forward, in the direction of cafeteria. 

 

                                                                                              @@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

'You eat from cafeteria?' Minghao asked absent mindedly, fondling the sausages with his fork, startling the other. 

According to Minghao rich brats don't touch normal foods they prepare in schools, as though they are made of clay and mud. Sure, home cooked foods are much better in comparison, but the way they scrunch up their noses in disgust whenever they pass by the cafeteria is completely in contradiction with this "Japan import", who seems to love the meals they make there. 

The apparent evidence being Jun stuffing up his mouth with rice, to the extent that he can't speak a syllable.

He was caught off guard at the moment, munching fast to swallow the food, the question hanging in air before his face. 

And Minghao may or may not have considered Jun cute. 

'.......I like the food here, what makes you ask that question?'  Was Jun's response.

'Well....nevermind, by the way where are your friends?'

Minghao was troubled by the fact. Early in the morning, many people surrounded him, almost leaving no fresh air for him to breath, but now the place they were sitting was completely void except for two of them.

'Why do you ask too many questions?' Jun asked.

Minghao now's the one to suffer, wracking his brain for answer. 

'Nothing much, I'm just curious' 

'Keep your curiousness to yourselves' 

Minghao erased a little bit of compassion he developed for the boy in his heart. Well, he doesn't need it anyway, what's the point?

 

                                                                                              @@@@@@@@@@@@

                                                                          

'I'll see you tomorrow' Hao gave him a slight nod, a bit rudely if we might want to add; walking out of the Wen's residence, but was stopped on track when his employer called him. 

'What?!' He shouted from the spot he's standing at the moment. Jun beckoned the boy to come over to him and any day, Minghao would have given him the middle finger now that's accentuated with a red stoned floral ring and walk away without giving any shit. 

But now, it's entirely a different situation. 

'Where are you going?'  Jun asked him, his arms folded, standing on the wide staircases leading to the mansion door, and Minghao stood few steps down making him arch his neck to meet the other's eyes. 

'Home...' 

'My assistants and guards stay in my mansion' 

Minghao could tell where this was going. 

'Look, I have my mother waiting for me at home and she'd flip the whole world if she knows that I'm staying away . So kindly make an exception and allow me to leave' 

What he said was an absolute lie, because he never saw his mom at home, she was too busy socializing with her acquaintances or busy working her ass off till dawn. They'd greet each other in week ends and for most of the time, he'd stay in his bedroom, racking his fridge later for food or depend on fast food take outs for lunch and dinner. 

Jun gave him a pointed look which made Minghao kind of think that...maybe this dude could read his mind ; that look resembling to how his grandmother caught him when he was sneaking up in the kitchen to eat cheese. Good old days. 

'I did a back ground check up....' Jun said in a voice heavy with teasing  'so just give up before embarrassing yourself more' 

'Ahhh....Damn it!' 

The guard at the gates sneaked a glance at the college student going nuts in the front of his employer's house and gave a throaty laugh.

 

                                                                                               @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Minghao's eyes drooped heavy with sleep, wanting to bury his head in a fluffy pillow and cover himself with the duvet, he terribly misses it at the moment. 

'Yah, go get me a coffee' 

The boy glared at him. 

'You glaring at me won't take you anywhere, so now go downstairs and ask the cook to make a coffee for me'  was Jun's reply, before he leisurely laid is back on the expensive navy blue recliner, plugging in the apple ear phones and nodding his head in the beat of the song. 

If Minghao's anger could kill some one, Jun's body would have been laid lifeless on his bedroom floor. 

No wonder Soonyoung gave him such a reaction.

When asked for permission to take spare clothes from his house, the older picked few dresses from his walk in wardobe, dusted them and threw it in his hands. If he'd file a case in HRC, the hell would break down but he doesn't know how to do it, so he resorted to just simply killing him over, again and again in his mind. 

It took a long time for him to find the kitchen, but the view and the interior of it just made his jaw drop on the floor. 

The cupboards were well designed, good lightings and beautifully constructed counters, the size of it as similar as his School dorm living hall, in China. 

Except for him, no one was there around that area and Minghao didn't know whom to ask for the coffee. Finally he saw a lady coming back with laundry from back entrance and for a short moment he wondered how it would be to escape this place through that door.

'What do you want, son?' 

A korean lady asked and the boy was so touched by the title. 

'Jun- I mean young master wants a cup of coffee' 

The lady gave him a helpless look. 

'Honey, I hate to say this but, the cook's out for a break and he'd come back only after a hour, you know how to make a coffee right?'

Minghao nodded.

'That's great, can you make one for him? I would do it myself if not for the piling up laundry and the lady would kill me if I didn't do it before she arrives, which actually won't be that long and I-'

'Ma'am, it's okay, no need of excuses, I'll just....help myself...it's only a coffee right?' 

The lady pinched his cheeks in return. 

'Aigooo....such a well mannered kid, I couldn't believe why our mistress thinks about you like that..' The ahjumma said and left, not knowing this innocent boy could throw few punches if the situation absolutely requires him to do so. 

With that little bit of motivation, Minghao walked in through the kitchen, opening few cabinets to find the ingredients. 

 

                                                                                        @@@@@@@@@@

 

When Minghao returned back with the coffee, his master was already asleep, an ear phone loosely dangling on the shoulder of his. He gently placed the hot coffee mug on the table near him and covered it with a lid. 

The "Japan import" was sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly parted and Minghao couldn't help but muse that all innocence in this world is resting on the face of his employer, at the moment; slightly feeling guilty at the sight of tapered pink bruise on his cheek.

He settled on the couch, situated at the corner of the room, placing his head on the arm rest; mindful not to dirty the cushion with his feet. 

The boy couldn't tell when he fall asleep that evening, but he dreamt of walking pumpkins and Byun Baekhyun - his favourite Exo member. 

 

                                                                                 @@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Minghao felt lonely all of a sudden.

When he woke up, the time was already past his usual dinner time, his stomach churning in hunger. He looked at the recliner to find it void of any life, the iPod haphazardly sprawled on it. 

He climbed down the stairs to hear high pitched laughter sounds and the insecurity - say for lack of better word, came creeping in his veins. 

Minghao looked down at himself to be still dressed in what he wore that morning and barefooted except for the hello kitty socks. He sighed and went back to Jun's room, picking up a hoodie quickly, throwing in a khaki shorts and wearing the sneakers, came down the line of stairs; paying no attention to people sitting there.

He knows a fast food restaurant some where around there and hoped that it didn't get closed already or else he would have to live off the convenience store instant noodles and he wasn't sure if he would even get hot water. At the turn of the main door knob, a hand immediately encircled his elbow, pulling him back from the entrance.

'Where are you going?' 

It was Jun.

'Dinner'

'Kitchen is that way'  His employer pointed out the direction.

Minghao suddenly felt burning holes at his back and when he turned around, he found his owner's friends staring at him with eyes filled with curiousity. 

'I know, but I prefer to eat outside and moreover if you are worried that I'd run away, you don't have to because when I give my word I stand by it' 

Minghao doesn't care that he's disowning his pride and pleading at the moment. This system is too fucked up for him. 

'You are not going out of this house and that is it, if you fail to do so I'm filing a case and i'll take it to the court; choice is yours'

The boy coldly said and turned his back, his friends murmuring few things and one of them openly chuckled at him, which made Minghao's blood boil in enrage, luckily the ajhumma he saw earlier came back and took him to the kitchen and gave him food.

Minghao swallowed every spoonful along with the lump in his throat, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. 

He decided that he hated Wen Junhui.

                                                                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Minghao didn't expect to meet a cute bubbly person on his bed when he entered his alotted room for that night. The boy was wearing cute red framed specs, his feet shaking in a playful manner and the former found himself intrigued by the other's actions.

'Oh...you must be the new fish?'

'Pardon?'

'I mean the one who caught that brat's eyes....'

'Are you talking about Wen Junhui?'

The bubbly cutie pie let out a snort. 'Of course, who else? I'm Seungkwan, Cook of this house, we didn't have the chance to meet earlier' 

'Hello, I'm Minghao....I'll be staying here for a month, if i'm fortunate it will be less than a month' 

'I heard from the head maid, sometimes the boy is too much....must add a little bit of excess salt in his omlet tomorrow, what do you say?' 

Hao smiled at other's own way of trying to make him comfortable. 

'If that's fine with you...'

'You can call me hyung, come here and take a good night's sleep'  Seungkwan patted on the other side of the bed. It was large enough for two people to accommodate and from this Minghao understood that Jun's family is filthy rich to provide food and housing for people who work for them. 

The chinese boy did as he was told, carrying the folded clothes of his and his school bag, tossing it haphazardly in the cupboard before slumping on to the bed. Bed time showers can be damned for a day. 

'You are from China too?' He heard the cook ask him.

'Yeah, but I moved here when I was a child' 

'Good, then you can speak to Jun in Mandarin or cantoneese' 

Minghao chuckled at that. 'I wish to not to speak to him' 

Seungkwan sighed at that. 

 Minghao heard the sound of rustling sheet and moments later, the bed lamp was turned off. 

'Sleep, we'll talk leisurely some other time' The cook said, before calling it a day. 

 

                                                                                             @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The Chinese boy was well up before the time he usually wakes up, surprisingly. He got himself a quick shower and dressed in  a red tee and acid washed jeans; the tee being too lose on him, slipping off his shoulders from time to time; however he liked the way how the red complemented his honey colour. 

When he entered the main hall, a divine smell tickled his nostrils and his stomach woke up at that,begging for food. His feet walked in the direction of kitchen without recieving any instructions from his cereberum, the back frame of some one racking up the whole kitchen for making food catching his eyes, which in some way resembled himself practicing wushu. 

'Seungkwan hyung...?'

The cook was startled at first, but gave the brightest smile later, beckoning him to come inside. A plate was immediately handed to him with a nice looking vegetable bread sandwich and fried bacons. 

'Eat up quickly and give this coffee to your master' 

Minghao couldn't help but notice the way Seungkwan was trying to be formal outside of his room. 

He glanced at the clock and realised he had no time for lazy eating, and that lead him to biting off the bread in large pieces, a bit wildly if he might want to add; earning a chuckle from the cook. 

 

 

Minghao, skillfully balanced the too hot coffee cup, for his "master", climbing the staircase pretty quickly, knocking on the bedroom door to get the required permission, which as expected he didn't get any. 

Jun was still sleeping, eventhough he had only twenty minutes remaining on clock, if he'd ever want to reach school well before the time. He didn't know how to wake him up and he would be lying if he said he didn't think of splashing cold water on his face.Well, he deserved to get one but that would put him under another sort of slavery contract which he absolutely loathes with all his heart. 

Luckily his eyes found the blinders and with a small smile on his lips, he unwinded them, sunlight now dancing prettily in the huge expanse of the room. 

The result was quick, as he heard a gruff groan from the lump covered by the sheets, residing on the bed. 

'Wake up!'  Minghao shouted and Jun sat uproot, with disheveled hair and squinting eyes. The boy was wearing a white tee and short pants, but still the level of attractiveness was high, much to Minghao's dismay...or more like his self control's dismay.

'Don't shout...' came the reply from the sleep laden boy, who took little steps to the bathroom.

Minghao shook his head and walked out of the room. 

 

 

The tough boy was about to fetch Jun himself from his room as he was  going at his wit's end.  

The latter came down the stairs; all fashionably dressed,moments later. The boy simply hung his bag on the shoulder and left through the main door and Minghao had to hurry up before he leaves  in his car without him. 

The ride to the college was silent, except for the heavy breathing sounds. 

Just like yesterday, Minghao opened the car door for him, Jun ascending down like a prince; a hoard of girls squealing at his arrival. The young one couldn't believe how everyday these girls assemble in front of the gate without fail and he assumes that Jun lowkey enjoys this attention.

He was so much absorbed in his own thoughts that he got startled when Jun threw his arm over the his shoulder, escorting him into the campus.

'What's nagging you to the point that you didn't even notice the top slipping from your shoulder' Jun whispered and Minghao turned probably in all shades of red at the moment. 

Quickly, he swatted away Jun's arm and adjusted his sleeve, mumbling how much he hates to wear this tee, which actually in fact was the best selling one in the market, not a trend anymore, now.

'Minghao~' 

A spark of shiver descended out his spine when Jun called out his name. His vision blurred out for a second and he badly wanted to smack himself for acting like a high school girl. Nevertheless, he turned around and again, Jun slid his hand on his shoulder and the latter prayed to all higher beings that it wasn't what he thinks it is. 

Minghao didn't bother to step out from the hold and neither did they utter any exchange, the girl he saw yesterday came and joined Jun on the other side, and for a second she made Minghao ponder on actually what she's trying to pull off. 

The senior's class room arrived and Minghao saw him leave, the girl entering the class with him, and before any weird thoughts could hit him, he vacated that place, gaining few attention from people around there. 

 

                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Because of the morning trip to his senior's class, Minghao couldn't make enough time for his friends, just waving them a good morning as the staff was already there inside the class and he knows that one of these days he's going to turn up late for the first hour class. 

The classes started, calculus early in the morning. However, the teacher gained his attention with tactical teaching and the boy actually felt, that for once this subject was not boring, until the cell phone in his pocket vibrated.

 

Unknown number

Bored, entertain me 

                                                                                                                             Who is this? 

He frowned, as it is very unusual for him to recieve messages from unknown number.

 

 

Save this number, I'm Jun

                                                                                                                              I will, I'm busy

Remember what I told you yesterday....

                                                                                                                             What the hell do you want?

nothing...just let's talk?

                                                                                                                              too surprising...

 

Minghao couldn't believe this guy wanted to talk with them, Like, yesterday he didn't give a damn about him. What now, all of a sudden?

 

I command you to talk with me! 

                                                                                                                           Why am i not afraid of your orders?

You should be.

 

The younger one decided to ignore his texts. He pressed the home button and inserted it into his pocket. His phone vibrated, again and again...again....and it went to the point that it agaitated him at the same time his hands were itching to take it out and read, out of sheer curiousity.

Take it out and read, he did.

 

Talk to me..

 

Yo...

 

MINGHAO!

 

My slave boy....

 

ughh....I just hope your tee falls of from your shoulder and  old men will ogle at you!

 

What kind of a curse is that? 

              

                                                                                                                                      Remember the punch I gave you?

 

Very well...all healed now.

 

                                                                                                                                       want one more? It will be my pleasure....

You want to stay near me one more month or what?

                                                                                                                                       

                                                                                                                                        In your dreams, I'll pick you up at lunch.

I thought of releasing you from the duty since you didn't hang out

with your friends.

                                                                                                                                         That can be adjusted.

 

 

And that ended up in hoard of strangers along with Minghao surrounding Jun, at lunch hour. The rich boy couldn't help but squirm in discomfort, curious eyes raking him up and down, the silent awkwardness completely unberable for the usually talkative ones, especially the likes of Soonyoung.

'Hao, did you finish that pending assignment?' Jihoon asked, swirling up the sphagetti with the fork.

'Oh hyung, I did it...' Minghao answered and fell into silence, kind of thinking if it was a bad idea to bring his hyungs along. He thought Jun would enjoy the extra company, judging from how that boy pestered him to text during class hours. 

Jeonghan seemed to be in hurry, who was literally mixing up various dishes of the regular meal together and swallowing in one morsel.

'Yah! It's disgusting' Soonyoung voiced out his honest opinion, which went unheard by the one to whom it was directed. 

Few moments later, the pretty boy got up, swinging his back into his shoulder. 

'Cheol called me, got to go Hao! See you in next class'

He didn't even wait for the Chinese man's reply, jogging out of the cafeteria in a fast pace. Jun didn't stay back that long either. 

But something at the back of his mind told that he had upset Jun in some way, which was apparently evident from the way Jun showed his back coldly, not that it was unusual of him. 

 

 

'Who asked you to bring those people along with you?' Jun asked him as soon as they boarded the Mercedes. 'Don't do things on your own' 

Minghao felt the need to defend himself, when he was not at the fault. ' I thought it'd be a nice change to sit and eat with people, if you would have talked to them, they would have kept you entertained' 

'I don't need people for entertainment, I can watch a movie in my phone, thank you very much'  Jun hissed, which made the other gasp. 

'Don't be a hypocrite Jun!'  Minghao exclaimed, peeking his head from the shot gun to look directly at his master. 'Who was the one who texted me during class hours, i'm trying to be considerate' 

Minghao noticed how the boy had this unexplainable expression on his face, one moment he was embarrased, the next moment he saw a surge of anger and the next moment a smirk at the corner of his lips, and finally the calmness which meant that by now, he had some retort prepared to shoot back at him in reply.

'Yeah, you work for me and YOU are supposed to entertain me, not your worthless friends' 

Minghao saw red at that. 

'Don't call my friends worthless, if you wish to not want to be hit again' 

At this, Jun caught hold of his already loose sleeve. 'Don't think you are the only one to know about fighting, I've been learning Wushu and hapkido all my life....It won't take long for me to loose patience' 

Minghao, would never like to admit, but the truth is that, the look Jun gave him at that moment was so intimidating, that he felt his thighs quiver slightly. They kept their eyes on each other, and MInghao's neck began to hurt slightly at that.

The driver was giving them a confused stare, not knowing what to do if at all they start hitting each other. 

Jun slowly released his grip on that pitiful loose red tee and at the same time, Minghao also withdrew himself, turning to the seat in normal posture, his vision unfocused at the scenery of passing roads of Seoul city. 

                                                                                                @@@@@@@@@@@@@@

                           

'Don't keep your face like that, you look ugly' Seungkwan remarked and that didn't help in improving Minghao's foul mood.

'Thanks hyung, I needed that' The chinese boy rolled his eyes, that didn't go unnoticed by the cook. 'I thought you weren't serious, why what happened?'

'Jun happened' 

'What about my son?' A woman's voice reached his ears, and the boy immediately straightened himself from leaning on the kitchen counter. 

It was Jun's mom. 

'N-Nothing, Ma'am' The boy stuttered and Seungkwan had this horrified expression on his face, his hands slightly shaking, over dramatic as always. 

The lady nodded, shooting a sharp glare towards the cook before walking away from the place, dressed up in a purple colour silk maxi dress, the ends of it slightly sweeping the floor. 

Minghao pressed his palm flat on his chest, mouth forming an "O" at the near danger experience. Seungkwan didn't even look at him, his own hands trembling much evident from staggeredly he's cutting the vegetables. When the chinese boy neared him, the cook muttered a small "later, after everyone's asleep" and he felt like with the way Seungkwan spoke, they are about to go for shop liftting. 

                                                 

                                                                                            @@@@@@@@@@@@           

 

Minghao's phone dinged and he honestly thought it was Jeonghan again sending him some adult jokes. It was actually Jun, his boss. 

Meet me at terrace, it's an order

He looked to his side, Seungkwan asleep with one leg out of the bed, making him think if he was giving enough space for the cook to sleep. But thar's not the point. 

They had a little talk.

 

"Jun....he grew up in a bad atmosphere..." Seungkwan said, later that night when they retired to the room, after dinner. Jun was particularly cold towards him and he was thankful that he had to eat in the kitchen, saving himself from the awkward situation.

The chinese boy couldn't figure out what could go wrong when you are fed gourmet food with golden spoon. Looking at his expression, the cook shook his head.

'Money cannot bring happiness as we think it would do, Hao....sometimes the lack of people there for you when you need them can cause significant deep impressions in your heart....' 

'He has his parents...' Minghao started. 

'Not parents, only a parent....his father left him right after he was born....Mrs.Wen and Mr. Qi had been at the end of their wedding, not able to take it anymore and was struck in the middle when they heard the news of arrival of their child. He had already informed her that he would be there only till she gives birth to their son....'

Minghao couldn't help but gasp. As a fatherless child he knows the difficulty of growing up, often asked around for the man who gave birth to him. 

'His mother completely abandoned him in the name of work, leaving him alone to play with toys....my mom took care of him as his nanny....'

His heart clenched at that, and from what he could see Seungkwan also feels the same. 

'I know he's rude and pretty much a jerk, but for the remaining twenty eight days, try to be friendly with him as much as possible, I have never seen someone ever there for him, truly caring and showing affection for him, the jerks he hang out with are after his fame...' 

 

Minghao wanted to hear what the other has in store for him. 

 

                                                                                      @@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

There is a  ring of smoke in dark night sky, the first thing he sees as he enters the terrace. It almost made him think that it was beautiful until his eyes located the source of it. 

It's none other than, Wen Junhui; puffing from the white cancer stick, inhaling a breath and releasing the white smokey strings in air. 

Minghao doesn't have anything against people who smoke or neither is he allergic to it. He just doesn't understand why people try to find ways to reduce their stipulated time on this earth. Those few days or years, are they willing to exchange for some worthless state of euphoria.

'Didn't know you smoke' He voiced out his thoughts.

Jun seemed to look calm, as though he wanted to display himself this way before Minghao.

'So what....does it make a difference on how you're looking at me?' 

Now that question triggered the young boy to speak volumes on how it was not his fault that Mr.Qi left. But his brain to mouth filter doesn't fail him at the required moment. 

'It doesn't matter, and it's not too late to save yourself from cancer' 

Jun snorts at that. 

'Do you think I'm some sort of chain smoker?' He asked with a wiggling eyebrow, currently crouched on the floor of terrace, in the most stylish way possible. 'I don't smoke that much...it just, helps me to calm down...' 

'You can talk to some one...you can chew bubble gum....you can even listen to music...anything but this...' Minghao said, walking close to him, talking the liberty of whisking away the cigarette, dropping it down and stomping it with his flip flops. He's too absorbed in the situation to care about the burnt side of the rubber at the slipper's back.

'Talk to someone?...like who in the world has time to come and listen to my shit?....' Jun hissed, as he saw Minghao sitting next to him, leaning on the terrace wall....the open humid atmosphere not causing him any discomfort.

'One of those girls at the college gate, the girl who follows you everyday to class, Seungkwan, your mother.....me?'  Minghao hesitantly laid out the options, but the other remained silent, only to find he had his eyes intently on him. 

He could see Jun's eyes hardening for a moment, before relaxing to usual coldness. 

'I wish it could be easier, not when those people look at my bank balance and handsome face?'

'Handsome face?' Minghao snorted. 

'What..? Don't tell me you don't find me handsome?! That's like saying honey is not sweet!'

Jun had his eye balls widened, almost comically.

'Please, I have seen people handsome and full of themselves' The younger one said, stab- poking his finger on Jun's shoulder. 'But. you here, drowned in yourself to the point that you don't find anyone attractive' 

'That's not the truth' The answer came faster than he expected. 

'If you say so.....'

There was a moment of silence, before Jun began to speak again. 

'Actually, I called you here to.....apologize' 

Minghao was honestly taken aback. 

'You tried to help me out of boredom and any one else would have had a great time with your friends, especially Soonyoung....he's my junior so I know about him....but...' 

Jun's mind was revolving around the world for finding the words to explain his situation, and Minghao simply ended the storm by placing his hands on the other boy's shoulder. 

'It's okay, I understand Jun...no need of explanation...I seriously didn't take it as an offence' 

'Thank you'  A sincere smile played on the senior's lips.

Minghao, honestly got offended with the way Jun spoke about his hyungs, but after hearing from Seungkwan he realized, maybe....it wasn't the boy's fault, atleast entirely.

'Anytime, by the way does your family have any Japanese roots?'

Jun laughed out loudly at that, and Minghao couldn't help but find it beautiful.

'No...why?' He asked breathlessly. 

'Because you kind of ....you know have this Japanese structure in your face, that long nose and eyebrows....' 

His eyes kept wandering on the other's sculpted face and immediately diverted when he realized that he's checking him out, a small blush decorating his cheeks; hoping that the oblique moon's light won't be enough for the other to witness it. 

'Who knows, maybe some lady of my generation did it with a Japanese dude' 

Jun winked suggestively, which earned a little hit on his shoulder. 

They spent another thirty minutes talking like that, a good improvisation in their relationship from Minghao's point of view. He just hopes it lasts and turns to something called friendship...

or more than that. 

 

                                                                                                           @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Things were much better, as days went by. 

Minghao couldn't believe himself, that he somehow, strangely got himself accustomed to the  Wen's household. Jun was not giving him the cold shoulder anymore, but at the same time there's a definite wall between them, a perfect septum built out of insecuirty and hesitation. His mother didn't call him once in these two weeks, and he didn't care about it anyway. 

His focus for now, is to be friends with Jun and be kind to him as much as possible, because that guy deserved it and every one deserves affection in their lives. 

'Why is she always following you into class?' 

Minghao asked Jun, as the duo were walking to the Senior's class, just like every other morning. The girl looked pretty and he at first thought either of them must have a crush on the other, but the girl's too indifferent and Jun doesn't even look at her.

'Oh! She's Mina, my classmate...I paid her to be my escorter' 

The young man couldn't believe his ears. 

'Why would you...need someone to escort your ass?'

'That way it won't be awkward to enter the class, duh!' Jun waved him off with his hands, the girl following silently behind him, probably cringing in  embarrasment as well. 

'Excuse me, how come did you agree to this?' Minghao couldn't help but ask the girl, who was hiding her face with hair. 

'No one can say "No" to extra money' 

He could hear Jun laughing, who was already into the class and the girl hurrying inside, following after her boss.

'I swear to lord, this boy is SO extra....' 

Minghao shook his head in disbelief.

 

                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The young boy didn't know why he asked that question to him, It was the major embarrasment of his life, to be honest.

To ask some one out, in the most subtle way and get rejected in the next second, without missing a beat. 

'Let's hang out, tomorrow evening?' 

Jun seemed to give him a surprised look, seated on the recliner as usual, a mug of coffee in hand. 

'Actually, I have a load of work to be done...the due date is nearing and I can't afford to skip, but you are free to go...maybe next time?' 

Minghao couldn't help but feel that the question at the end was just for the sake of politeness. He reprimanded himself for thinking like a child when he knows Jun is not good with people, like Seungkwan said. 

'Sure, next time' 

 

He almost forgot about that incident, when he stepped into the arcade, all alone. Minghao knows that it was so pitiful of him to be all alone in a place where couples and friends hang out, the booming sound of game machines and the back ground laughter only fueling his misery. 

But that didn't last long when he saw a little guy with huge glasses, playing "catching fish" all by himself. The kid must not be more than twelve years old, wearing a straw hat and cute grey shorts, sighing every time he misses a fish. At the end only two tickets came out. 

'Annyeong!' 

The boy looked at him with widened eyes, thinking of him as some sort of child abducter. Minghao was quick to catch on his thoughts. 

Before the little one could move out of his seat, the chinese man stopped him, giving him a wide smile, but it quickly dissolved to a frown when he saw the horrified expression on the child's face.

Hey...don't be scared, I'm alone....give me company?'

The child didn't budge until Minghao gave him handful of tokens, that would suffice for the entire night. 

Currently the child was seated on the young man's lap, playing "catching fish", with little help from Minghao, now and then. Honestly, the latter couldn't help but feel excited, turning himself child like, the memories of his childhood sneaking into his mind. It's not the sad ones, actually. 

'Hyung, there are so many tickets!!' The little boy exclaimed, folding the rope of tickets so that they could fit into his pocket. 

'So many, indeed!' Minghao smiled at him, ruffling the boy's hair and the little one tried to dodge it but the former could see the small smile playing on his lips.

'Hyung, what's your name?' 

'I'm Xu Minghao, 20 years old, you?'

'I'm Samuel...Kim Samuel, 12 years old' 

 

 

Samuel was drinking cola from the bottle in large gulps, Minghao getting a can for himself; walking out of the arcade with a huge teddy bear and a "NY" hat. The chinese boy actually got the hat for himself, but when the kid gave him the puppy eyes, he simply put it on his messy head, smothering his face with the pink coloured teddy, playfully. 

The child waved him good bye, a happy smile playing on his face and the young boy was glad that he had met a cute dongsaeng today and that he  could actually make a child happy. 

Making some one happy gives a nice and deep satisfaction in one's heart, even though you have the capablity of hitting some one square on the face for throwing water on you. 

For a second, Minghao though his eyes failed him when he spotted some one similar to Jun in the crowd. He considered himself as a fool for a short while, concluding that he's thinking about the other too much to the point he sees him anywhere he goes. But a loud laughing sound caught his ears and the young boy could tell that sounded more like of Jun, throwing back to the moments when he judged them as beautiful sounds. 

He stood rooted to that place, his eyes trained on that person, and finally, after few seconds he could see that the person was, indeed Wen Junhui.

Jun was chatting eagerly with his friends, the one next to him was holding a huge beer bottle and someone around him passed a cigarette to him, the rich one taking puffs of it and forming smokey patterns in air, just like how he saw it in terrace. His eyes found the name board of a local mini bar and a chuckle of disbelief left his mouth. 

If it were the old Minghao, he would have gone straight up to that person and spew shit on how he was an ass to ignore him, but this...this taste of bitterness at the back of his throat, restricted himself from going upto him and ask, because he....he's no one to that inconsiderate jerk, who goes by the name of Wen Junhui. 

He thought he was just a socially awkward person who just doesn't know to communicate nicely, but in truth, this person has a gang of people following him through everything he does. 

Minghao drew a line between himself and Jun that moment, deciding that he didn't want to talk about it anytime soon.

 

                                                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The next few days, Minghao fed Jun his own medicine, making sure the boy has the same taste of it and what bothered him the most is that, Jun didn't give a single fuck about it. 

When he curtly replied for every time Jun asked him a question, the latter got the hint and fell into silence, the improvisation going down like it had never happened before. At college, things got even more awkward when the escorter girl began to have small talks with Hao, asking if he took the same job as her. 

He was unable to form an approrpriate answer at that, because it sound exactly like that, the only difference being, he was indebted in the form of a punch he delivered exactly twenty days ago. 

Ten days to go and then he'd have all the liberty in this world to show his middle finger whenever Jun passes by him.

He wanted them to be friends, but by his own actions they are now back to square one as strangers and he wouldn't be lying if he said he missed the little amount of time they got together. 

Jun's a fun person to socialize - speaking only if being spoken to, and a very rude person if he wanted to be. 

He's doubting Seungkwan's claim at the moment.

 

                                                        @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

'You said he didn't have friends, but some bunch of guys come and go, like....they were there on my first day here....what's going on?' 

Seungkwan didn't answer him, stirring the stew pot like it was no one's business. 

'Get over with it and talk to me! Seungkwan!' 

The cook switched off the stove and turned to him, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek, a hand on his hip and slightly leaning on the counter. In one word he posed like a diva. 

'Those guys over there are not his real friends, they just come in here for free booze and cigars and in turn, Jun would look  like he tries to get along with them, but in the end he isolates himself and those guys would be talking among themselves...' Seungkwan said.

'You mean to say that he's blending with those people to show off that he also has friends' 

'Exactly and the worst part is that he doesn't even realize what he's doing at the moment....he really sucks when it comes to socializing' The cook said, switching on the stove again, the content in it slightly forming bubble at the edges, evoking a nice aroma. 

'I saw him near a bar, few days ago with the same bunch of people....he even ditched me when I asked him to come along with me to arcade' 

Seungkwan shook his head. 'Really? It's a dick move, Hao....don't leave him alone without receiving a proper explanantion...' 

'You always support him, don't you?' Hao asked, smiling at the other's hesitation. 

Seungkwan smiled in reply. 'He needs Love, Hao...he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Those guys are not his true friends...'

'But what if he likes them? It is not our place to judge him' Hao hinted at that. Maybe Seungkwan looking into things too much and Jun may not be affected that much.

'I've been here all my life, Minghao. Trust me'

'Whatever, it is not my business to take care of him, he can do all that he wants, look if i care' 

To say the least, he was thoroughly done with Wen Junhui. 

 

                                                                                       @@@@@@@@@@@

 

That night, the atmosphere of the household  was quite heavy, given that the prince of the house hasn't returned home yet. Mrs. Wen had her fingers massaging her temples in frustration, the head maid contacting everyone the boy has connections with, including those bunch of guys whom he hangs out. 

'Ma'am, they don't know where he is..'

A small tear cascaded down her cheeks, but it only caught Hao's eyes; the lady quick enough to wipe it and put forth her strong demeanour. 

'Send in people to search for him, I want him here as soon as possible' She said in a small voice, returning to her room in fast pace and for the first time, Minghao felt bad for her. 

When few of the guards leaving the mansion to search for him, the young boy decided to head out as well. For all he knows, this could help him out of the house with four days still remaining in the account. Not that he was worried for Jun, nope, not at all.

 

 

The time in nearing midnight, and he knows that Jun has gotten himself into some serious shit. He first visited the mini bar he saw him the other day, got the addresses of those guys who hangs out with him and personally checked their houses - not that it was easy when few of them tried to be difficult with him and he had to spew some threats to silence them. 

He visited the local movie theatre, restaurants, bar....and still no sign of him. Half way through the journey, he admitted that he....he really worries for him, cares for him....likes him more than he thought he would....

Minghao called up the residence and found out that they still don't know about his whereabouts, the wheels in his head turning in enormous speed. 

He walked in through the alleyways, dangerous parts of the city, and he saw every citizen of the city except for the raven haired guy who looks like a Japan import. 

Minghao decided to seat himself in a park bench, tierd of running around and travelling four hours straight, the eerie calmness of the hours before day break along with the situation above his head, making him feel anxious and sorts. He closed his eyes for a bit and leaned on the back rest, a cool gush of wind making him shiver. The thought of him not looking for his mother when she at times, won't show up at night kind of made him chuckle in disbelief. 

How come I'm sacrificing my beauty sleep for a worthless rude ass  like him?

What have you done to me, Wen Junhui?

Oh boy! Do I like him?....god damn it! 

He was so absorbed in revaluating his life that he didn't notice patter of foot steps approaching him.

However, few cat calls got his attention. 

Minghao zoomed his vision to see few guys walking in a drunken state, carrying beer cans, what he assumes to be.

'Yo chic! waiting for who?!!!!!!!!!!!!' one of the guys screamed. The others seemed to notice that greasy man's call, sharing a huge round of laughter among them, as though he said something funny. 

'I'm not a chic, open your fucking blind eyes!' Minghao never was the one to allow shitty attitude. 

'I know that, but you are better than all of those chics I've had, babe' 

The young boy felt his skin breaking out in goosebumps, a feel that something's taking on a bad turn. 

'Go fuck yourself,asshole!' Minghao curse, slowly taking steps back when the five men surrounded him; all bulky in stature. He knows he could use some of his well learnt skills, but these guys.....he really doesn't know if he, at the moment, can handle them.

'Why should I?' That bulky man wearing a dirty tee and rugged jeans, eyed him suggestively. 'When I have the likes of you?' 

Minghao sprinted without a thought, using all of his stamina to run as fast as he could. He didn't wait for signals, nor did he wait for the vehicles to stop. He'd rather die like that instead of being a vegetable in someone's hold.  

His biggest mistake was him entering a dead road, a small alleyway to the left and a liquour shop at the right. The shop was pretty much a road side one and there was no option of hiding in there. He chose the alley way and was kind of relieved that there was a trash can, a bit walking through deep inside. 

The green bin perfectly matched his height,  and he called out for the all upper powers to protect him in his mind. But that glimmer of hope he thought he had, vanished, the moment a huge chubby hand lifted or more like yanked him out of the hiding spot by his hair, laughing like he's the most pathetic being in the world.

Well, he might be. 

For starters, he lost the guy who drives him crazy in both good and bad way.

And now his virginity is going to be taken away from those thugs. 

But isn't he the great Minghao, the sassiest bitch in the world?

With a new found strength, the Chinese boy hit him in the nuts, straight at the point and the hands that grabbed his hair is now grabbing air, scowling and talking gibberish in pain. Another one from the back aimed a stone at him, the young one who''s known for his agility, quickly dodged it, the huge stone hitting the brick balls and breaking into pieces.

He however lost, when they did a group attack on him. In his defence, he delivered quite hard kicks on their shins and landed few deadly punches, but when two people got his arms and one sitting on his legs with his body spread out on the dirty floor, Minghao realised he's done for good. 

The one he attacked earlier stood up. He had shit eating grin on his face and his hands slowly reached out for his own pant belts, unbuckling them.

'I'm gonna spank you with this belt before I take you and these men will follow me after' 

Minghao spit on his face and a hard shoe ladden foot kicked his gut, making him cough out blood slightly. That dirty bastard dropped his pants to his floor and was advancing towards Minghao. 

SHit...shit...shit.....

The huge grin on the man's face disappeared when he grunted out in pain and fell to the floor, the source of it still not visible for the laid down boy. 

Seconds later his eyes found the face of the man, his heart had been reaching out for. 

Jun delivered a good kick on the advancing man's stomach, flpping his whole body, striking the other man's wrist, twisting them for good. He dodged a iron rod throw that came out of nowhere, it hitting the brick wall.

The senior kicked the man's face, in a classic kick boxing position, spinning on his heels to hit a man's neck, the said man clutching it in pain and falling into the ground. Minghao got up and tried to help him, but Jun did not leave him any work to do, cleaning off all the roaches within a moment or so. 

When those hefty men scrambled and left the place, silence what remained in the air. 

An awkward silence, at that....where none of them knew what to do next. 

Jun, however simply turned his back walking away, the red leather jacket he was wearing creating a beautiful contrast with the street light illuminating the end of the dark alleyway, small dusts looking like snow flakes. 

He almost looked like a prince out of a fairy tale book. 

'Wait!' Minghao shouted but the other didn't pay any heed to it. 

His fucking rude ass.....i like him though....ughhh...

The younger boy couldn't handle his inner monologue as well. 

'Jun, please wait!' The said person kept walking away from him, and Minghao had mustered up the stamina left over in him to run over to the older one, who had this straight face and heavy eyes. 

'Stand for a second, let's talk!' 

'There's nothing to talk, Minghao....you might as well leave, to your home' 

The young one felt something drop into the pit of his abdomen. 

'Nothing to talk....I thought I was your friend, Jun....'

'Friends don't ignore each other, Minghao and you yourself admitted that you don't care for me...' The older one hissed at him, harshly tugging the other's elbow. 

The young one realized that he must have heard his exchange of words with Seungkwan, earlier that evening.

Misery and betrayal is what he saw in Jun's eyes. 

'Friends don't ditch each other for other, Junhui...the mini bar you went last time is much closer to the arcade I went, than you thought' 

Minghao could see realization colouring the other's eyes, the grip on his elbow going limp and the other had this look of disbelief on his face. The young one promised himself that if Jun could justify his actions even with a single lame reason, he'd throw himself on him and confess his feelings. 

He never knew he was that whipped. 

'So is this all about me not going out with you to the arcade?'

'No!' Minghao exclaimed. 'This is about you lying to me, saying that it you have some work to do and next moment I see you hanging out with your own group of friends, Seungkwan said few things about you and I..I thought you took me as your friend..but in reality you take me for-'

'Shut up, Minghao' 

Jun chuckled and it honestly triggered the thug side of his. 

'Am I sounding funny to you?' 

The older boy gripped his biceps and shook him slightly. 

'Listen to me carefully, I was doing my work when I got a call from my employee Mina-'

'Employee?' 

'My escorter! Don't you remember her?' 

Oh! That Mina...poor girl..

'She's working in that local bar and some brutes were trying to..you know...so I went there and whooped their ass, because I'm the only one to know how to fight...does this make any sense to you?' 

Minghao nodded but the image of him smoking with some guys came to his mind. 

With his hand in air and his mouth agape to further accuse him, Jun shut his mouth by placing his palm on  it.

'Let me finish, when I came out, I saw them there and it would be very impolite of me to not to greet them' 

Minghao let out a howling sound in return. ' Since when did our Jun treats people nicely, Hmmn?' He wiggled his eyebrow for extra effect, knowing the fact that he should be feeling guilty for he judged him, a little bit too quickly. Well, seems like to him, it can wait for a while. 

Jun chuckled slightly in return, head ducking down slightly. 

'Since the day I saw you...' 

Minghao's heart sped up on hearing that, feeling like he fell down from a high altitude, blood leaving his face and rushing back again with much faster pace. 

He cleared his throat in response. 

'I'm sorry....I should have asked you to explain instead of ignoring you...' 

Jun waved his hands off.

'That's okay, being ignored is not new for me......' 

If the young one didn't feel guilty before, now he definitely did. His voice was laced with so much...he didn't how to explain that, but he felt sad on hearing him speaking like this. His throat is constricting to tell those words, but he is gulping it down, the plausibility of rejection still standing on top of the mounted feelings he developed for his senior. 

'You are bleeding' Minghao says, out of all the other things. 

'Oh! where?' He asks.

'Here..' Minghao pointed the end of his lips, to the right cheek and Jun placed his finger everywhere other than that spot. 

'God...' The young one rolled his eyes, hastily wiping the half dried blood from the corner of pink coloured lips - now slightly turning purple from the chill winds. 

He looked down at his finger in disgust - or so he pretended, looking any place to wipe it off. His tee is a white coloured one and smudging it anywhere is a horrible thing since it is technically a bio waste. So he did one thing he usually does, whenever he used to have papercuts on his fingers.

Suck them with his tongue,

And suck..he did. 

Just after he finished the deed, he looked to meet Jun's face,only to notice how blank his stare was. Before he could formulate a sentence on how he should go home or how his mother is waiting for him, the elder simply inched forward and pressed his lips on to his, in the middle of the road.

Time stopped for the young man....like the whole world is revolving around them and they are the vortex of it. He saw how Jun's eyes were closed tightly, shaped similar to crescent and eyebrows furrowed slightly and before he could realize what he was doing, Minghao felt his eyes close down as well, detaching every other sense from its function, except for feelings....which is now preoccupied with Jun at the moment. 

Cold palms cupped his cheeks and those lips sucked on the young boy's lower one, traces of edge of teeth can be felt now and then. Minghao's own hands found it's place on the taller boy's chest and he was able to feel how fast his heart is beating, for him. 

When he thought it was over, Jun gave him a two second break before lunging in for another press of lips and this time, Minghao equally participated and the lovely part's that, both were kissing each other's smiles. 

 

 

                                                                                    @@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

'Honey, why are you hurt? where were you?' Mrs.Wen closely inspected son's face, examining the small wounds from the little fight he had with those huge men. 

'I was at my friend's place, Minghao found me....and hit me before my friends, mom' Jun whined, pointing an accusing finger at Hao.

The young one who was still reeling in the fact that the senior does have feelings for him- jumped in shock, eyes widening on hearing the raw lie. 

'No, ma'am, I swear to god, I didn't hit him!!'  Minghao placed his hand on his chest, mouth agape at how Jun was smirking at him, from behind of his mother. 

'Why did you hit him, Minghao? I'm going to handover you to local police station!' 

'Wait..what! NO!!!' His feet didn't stand in one place, currently wracking his brain to come up with something to handle the situation. 

'Mom, I think we should let him work for me for another month' Jun suggested and Minghao could tell where it was going, realization dawning upon him. Eventhough he likes this guy, the young one knows better than staying with Jun for several reasons. 

For starters, he will drive him crazy within seconds.

'That's a good idea...Now,both of you, get back to your rooms' The lady said, retiring to her own room, a small smile forming on her lips. 

She knows Jun like the back of her hands, just like how every mother should. 

'Yah! we'll talk about this tomorrow morning!' Minghao hissed and was about to go back to his shared room with Seungkwan, when Jun tugged him back with the collar of the tee. 

'Where are you going, boyfriend? Come room with me?' Jun wiggled his eyebrows, sharp smirk playing on his lips, little suggestively if he might want to add. 

Minghao knows he's done for.

                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on AFF!


End file.
